Winx Club - Episode 405
Mitzi's Present ('Ogron's Spell '''in the Nickelodeon dub) is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis As the Winx fly around Gardenia, Bloom tries to rally the team to keep looking for the last fairy of Earth and fight the Wizards of the Black Circle. Stella almost falls asleep and crashes into a tree before flying up to the girls. Stella confesses she is sad about their fight and Bloom speaks of Earth’s lack of harmony. They realize they must gain Believix to help the people. In the pet shop, Dumon sneaks under the door in the form of water. Kiko tries to clean the water up, but Duman transforms into human form and lets the rest of the members of the Wizards in. Ogron rants on how the Winx are like insects and the wizards use their powers to cast a spell to make them monsters when they eat. The specialists hang back in their apartment and Timmy brings them some Earth clothes. They realize they need to make some money to live in Gardenia and protect the Winx. They are mad that the Winx don’t trust them and are hanging out with other guys. They try to become mechanics because they are good at repairing ships. The manager throws a wrench at Sky and tells him to fix a car. They realize the parts ate totally different. Tecna is working on the website and they understand that someone is pulling a scam and using different names to adopt all different animals. Aisha deducts that they need to go to this address and track down the thief. Mitzi comes into the lobby and Musa comes to help her. Mitzi grabs a dog from Mitzi’s hand and demands that she take the pet. She hurries out of the shop as the animals start to make a fuss. The girls start to feed them and the pets turn into monsters. The girls transform and Aisha tries to use her magic to try to stun them. Their magic doesn’t work and they lead the pets away from the shop. The pets start to overwhelm them put the Winx capture them. The Wizards watch from afar and Gantlos makes them stronger. They start to fight the Winx again and Musa uses loud music to stun them and Anagan uses his magic to have them break free of the music. Bloom uses her dragon flame to try to stop them and the people on the street see them. Stella convinces everyone that they are shooting a film. Back at the shop, Nabu uses his magic to start the car. It doesn’t work and they head out onto the street to help the Winx. The specialists arrive and distract the pets and the Winx use they convergence to give the pets food. The pets transform back to normal and the Wizards disappear. The Winx fly away to stop Mitzi’s pet and the arrive at her house. Mitzi refuses to give up her pet and drives away. Nabu uses his magic to make their car bigger and the Winx pile in. Her pet starts to turn into a monster and Brandon saves her as the Winx defeat the monster. Mitzi kisses Brandon as a thank you for saving her and Stella has a fight with him. Major Events *Ogron casts a spell on the fairy pets at Love & Pet. *Mitzi kisses Brandon. *Brandon and Stella break up. Debuts *Fairy pets (monster form) Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Riven *Timmy *Nabu *Mitzi *Ogron *Anagan *Duman *Gantlos *Mike *Vanessa Spells Used *Plasma Magic Ball - Used against the Fairy Pets. *Return to Nature - Used against the Fairy pets. *Magic Rainbow - Used against the Fairy pets. *Laser Cage - Used against the Fairy pets. *Enchantix Moon Shield - Used to defend herself. However, due to production error, the shield didn't appear. *Protective Energy Shield - Used to defend herself. *Plasma Shape - Used against the Fairy pets. *Sound Wave Attack - Used against the Fairy pets. *Dragon Shield - Used to protect herself and the Winx. Voice Cast Original/Italian ''Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy/Gantlos *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Daniella Monet as Mitzi *Josh Keaton as Duman *Bumper Robinson as Anagan *Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This is the second time that Brandon and Stella break up. *The Specialists get jobs at an auto mechanics garage, but get fired in the same day as Earth vehicles are more primitive than Red Fountain ships. *The scene were Mitzi kisses Brandon was removed in the Cinélume dub. Mistakes *When the winx are feeding the fairy pets,in the first scene there are 11 pets but when musa say's that something's wrong,there are only 7 of them. *Also Aisha and Tecna are missing in the 2nd scene. *In the first scene,Musa's right sleeve is down but in the next one,her left one is down. *The background of the love and pet shop changes when the winx are feeding the pets. *When Flora transforms,her season 3 civil outfit can be seen even though she was wearing her work outfit. *When the tiger falls on Stella,her wings are missing. *The enchantix moon shield is not seen when stella defends herself from one of the fairy pets. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume